TENSEIGA
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Akane no regresa con vida de China en la batalla con Saffron, pero un enigmático Youkai de ojos dorados aparece en el funeral de la joven.


COLMILLO SAGRADO.

Akane muere en la guerra contra Saffron. ¿Acaso todo está perdido?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin interés lucrativo.

El infierno no había acabado, daba inicio en ese instante para un joven de trenza azabache y la familia de la chica que yacía en el féretro. Ranma se encontraba tranquilo no porque ese fuera su sentir, el viejo Haposai había presionado uno de sus nervios del cuello para tranquilizar al muchacho que lloraba en silencio frente al ataúd.

La imagen de una bella joven de cabellos cortos y azulados ataviada con un vestido de novia tipo occidental rodeada por un suave tul que enmarcaba su esbelta figura era una tortura. Sabía que había sido su causa, que el hecho de no haberla protegido sino todo lo contrario, ella, su tonta marimacho lo salvo de una muerte segura a manos de Saffron y él no fue lo suficientemente hábil para socorrerla.

Shampoo, Ukío, Ryoga, los hermanos Kuno, todo Furinkan y conocidos del barrio de Nerima, se habían hecho presentes para mostrar los últimos respetos a la jovial chica. Fueron testigos de la tristeza y llanto del artista marcial.

Ranma se levantó y se acercó más al ataúd.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Tonta! ¡Pecho plano! ¡Vamos golpéame! ¡LEVANTATE Y GOLPEAME!- los gritos eran desgarradores y su mezcla con el llanto lo hacían más triste.

Nadie que los conociera podía dar crédito a la imagen que veían, las hermanas Tendo intentaban atender a las visitas, así recibieron a Pantimedias Taro, Sentaro, Picollett, la profesora Hinako, cuando llegaron al lugar.

Ya hacía rato que había caído la noche y muchas personas se retiraron a descansar dentro de la casa Tendo, otros a su propio hogar con la promesa de que al día siguiente acompañarían al cortejo fúnebre del Dojo hasta el cementerio.

El dojo estaba desierto, solo Ranma se encontraba ahí, su madre lo miraba desde la puerta y rogaba a Kami por su hijo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Ranma siguiera los pasos de su prometida. Esa chiquilla había ganado su afecto cuando descubrió la mirada en ella cuando veía a su hijo aunque estuvieran discutiendo, quizás era su sexto sentido pero ella había podido leer a través de sus ojos avellana el amor que sentía por Ranma, y se recordaba a ella misma en su adolescencia, cuando Genma y ella discutían por todo.

Kazumi en ese momento pasó de largo a Nodoka regalándole una sonrisa triste y cansada. Kazumi se acercó a Ranma y lo llamo por el hombro.

-Ranma, debes descansar- pero Ranma no se movió.

Paso un rato hasta que el joven de los ojos azules le respondió a Kazumi.

-Kazumi, dejare el Dojo- sin despegar la vista de su prometida, y aunque no había lágrimas en el rostro de Ranma Kazumi sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

-Está siempre será tu casa-

-Ella era mi hogar- y con esta última frase, Ranma se retiró a la habitación de Akane.

Una vez en la habitación de la jovencita Ranma abrió el armario, y una sonrisa cruzo por su mente al imaginarse que ella se enterara que estaba hurgando entre sus vestidos esta le acusara de pervertido o peor aún de afeminado y después lo moliera a golpes, fue entonces que encontró ese vestido blanco, era una tela suave y fresca. Lo abrazo y se lo llevó condigo a la cama de Akane, se recostó y fue cuando no pudo más, el efecto del tranquilizante de Haposai había pasado y Ranma entonces grito con todas su fuerzas, lloro abrazando el vestido. Soun llego a la habitación al igual que la familia Tendo y los Saotome, Genma no salía de su asombro al ver a un Ranma derrotado, ni más ni menos por una chica.

Una vez que el joven término con sus gritos la familia se retiró de la habitación, sabían que Ranma se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que Ranma despertara la anciana Cologne, presionó el mismo nervio que Haposai el día anterior, sabía que Ranma perdía el control cuando por algún descuido de parte de él Akane salía lastimada, no querían arriesgarse a que Ranma perdiera los estribos y atacara a alguien. La anciana entonces recordó a un joven muy parecido a Ranma hace muchos años.

Ranma se despertó cansado, todo dolía, incluso respirar, vivir.

Bajo al Dojo y ya había personas presentes dando el último adiós a la joven y el pésame a la familia.

Nodoka estaba en la entrada del Dojo Tendo guiándolos hasta el interior donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Akane.

Sobra decir que la llegada de personas cada vez más extrañas y pintorescas no tomo la atención de alguien, hasta que el ambiente se enrareció a la llegada de dos personajes.

Uno de los recién llegados era de baja estatura ojos saltones y color verde, en Nerima ya a nadie les extrañaba la aparición de personas así desde que una jovencita pelirroja había llegado a vivir al distrito.

Pero la segunda persona que llego era un imponente y atractivo hombre de cabello blanco largo, unas líneas en sus mejillas y en su frente una media luna. Unos ojos dorados enigmáticos buscaban entre la gente, Nodoka había quedado estupefacta de la belleza de semejante hombre, parecía un Dios, expelía un aura sobrenatural así que debía serlo.

-Lo conduzco- dijo un tanto nerviosa Nodoka.

Y así en silencio Sesshomaru vio a un costado del Lago Koi, y vino a su mente Rin, que en esos momentos en otra época, debía estar enseñándoles a pescar al par de demonio que tenían por hijos, aunque el estanque era más grande, vio alrededor de la finca y sintió un deje de tristeza al ver que su hermoso y noble palacio ahora quedaba reducido por si aún una todavía imponente finca, un extenso jardín pero nada más, seguro todas las cosas tienen su fin. Y así pues procedió a entrar al Dojo.

Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí sintieron la presencia de los recién llegados menos Ranma.

La sorpresa no pudo hacerse más evidente cuando el maestro Haposai y Cologne se inclinaron ante él.

Yaken con su indiscutible voz chillona, les dijo que se quitaran del camino de su amo bonito.

-¡Pero qué les pasa, anciano Mioga, quítate del camino del amo!

Sesshomaru avanzo al frente y pudo observar la fotografía de una jovencita de cabellos cortos y mirada chocolate, semejantes a la de Rin.

-Así que tú eres el humano estúpido que debía protegerla- Escupió el youkai dirigiéndose a Ranma, quien advirtió su presencia hasta que este le hablo.

Pero Ranma no dijo nada, regreso su mirada al cuerpo de Akane.

-¡Retírate!-todos en el Dojo habían aguantado la respiración, tenían cierto temor hacía los dos personajes de extrañas y antiguas vestiduras y de la reacción de joven.

-¡He dicho que te retires no te lo voy a volver a repetir!- dijo Sesshomaru tomando una de las dos katanas que portaba en su cintura.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Ella era mi prometida y no me voy a apartar de ella.

Sesshomaru sin mediar palabra ataco a Ranma, quien en su estado no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y fue a dar a una de las esquinas del Dojo.

Ranma se levantó con dificultad obstruyendo el paso de Sesshomaru, pero este lo volvió a atacar.

-Mioga, controla a este muchacho- y sin esperarse a una segunda orden Haposai, volvió a presionar el nervio pero no lo suficiente para nockearlo.

Era impresionante ver al maestro Haposai en ese estado de servicio, y respeto hacia aquella figura.

-¿Amo Sesshomaru acaso usted hará lo que me imagino?- pregunto asombrado el anciano.

-Fallaste Mioga, te advertí que debían entrenar bien a la generación que continuara con mi linaje y fallaste.- dijo viendo a Ranma.

-¡Acábelo amo bonito! – decía el pequeño sapo con entusiasmo.

-Yaken cállate o te aniquilo.

Todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro de susto, no sabían quiénes eran esos seres extraños pero que les había quedado claro a todo que ninguno de ellos era humano.

Sin decir más palabras Sesshomaru tomo a colmillo sagrado y fijo su vista en el cuerpo de la chica, blandió con elegancia su katana sobre Akane, en ese instante todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Todos se abalanzaron en contra de Sesshomaru incluso Shampoo, Ukío y Kodashi, así como Kuno, Ryoga y Mouse, Ranma fue el primero en acercarse con todas sus fuerzas a Sesshomaru, pero Haposai lo detuvo.

-¡SUELTEME ANCIANO, QUE NO VEN QUE QUIERE PROFANAR EL CUERPO DE MI RPOMETIDA!

-Ranma conserva la calma debes saber que…- pero la explicación de Haposai quedo en segundo plano cuando la voz reseca de Akane, murmuro débil.

-Tengo sed.

Todos los presentes se petrificaron ante lo acontecido.

Fue entonces cuando Akane intentaba salir del ataúd, casi cae al intentarlo pero Ranma fue más rápido y ayudo a su prometida a salir de ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque están todos aquí? ¿Por qué tengo puesto un vestido de novia puesto? ¿Tú quién eres? –dijo al ver a Sesshomaru.

Definitivamente esa niña era igual a su hija Hotaru, cuando pudo ver a las dos hermanas correr a abrazar a Akane y llorar de felicidad, pudo observar la dulzura maternal de Rin en Kazumi y la contrastada frialdad y ternura en Nabiki, producto de la mezcla de caracteres propios y de su esposa.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse de ese lugar y volver a su palacio, su misión estaba realizada, cuando una voz lo hizo de tenerse.

-Gracias- y de reojo pudo ver a un joven de trenza azabache, herido, con la ropa rasgada, algunos cortes en la cara pero con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y una sonrisa aliviada.

-No lo hice por ti, ella y sus hermanas son mi descendencia-silencio- ella no podrá ser salvada por segunda vez con Colmillo Sagrado, así que tendrás que esforzarte para cuidar de ella. Amarla no basta.

Ranma por primera vez en su vida no dijo nada estúpido, y fue entonces cuando corrió nuevamente a los brazos de una chica aunque débil, viva.

Ranma abrazo a Akane y lloro esta vez de felicidad, no le importo que su madre le viera, estaba llorando por la causa correcta.

-Ranma tranquilo- dijo la pequeña Tendo abrazando al retoño Saotome.

Sesshomaru dio un último vistazo a la escena, si debía ser eso, es mocoso engreído que molestaba a su descendencia debía ser la descendencia de su estúpido hermano, del estúpido de Inuyahsa.

Fin.


End file.
